


Draco's Hands

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thisgirl_is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Draco's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For thisgirl_is.

Harry knew that Draco's hands were pale, white as ice, but was beginning to doubt his memory, as Draco's long fingers wrapped around his throat squeezing tight, and everything including Draco's sneering face was beginning to turn a dull gray. His eyelids fluttered. He twisted his head to the side and like switch Draco's grip slackened. Harry fell to his knees, gasping.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say anything like that again, Potter."

Too exhausted to even glare, Harry concentrated on breathing. He shouldn't have come up here so late at night. He'd simply wished to finish his damned homework, and now here he was half dying, and bloody freezing on top of it all.

"What, Malfoy?" His voice was harsh. He didn't know how he'd hide that from Ron and Hermione in the morning. Maybe he could find a spell before then? "That I'd like to be friends?"

Draco's face twisted again, his lips pulling back from his teeth in a snarl. He opened his mouth to speak, presumably to insult Harry again, then stopped. He took a long breath, and turned, beginning to walk away. Harry had no idea why Draco had come here, to the Astronomy Tower, in the middle of the night. Harry certainly hadn't planned to hear a soft step behind him and turn to see Draco standing there, startled and wide-eyed, and say to him, "Wait, stay. I'd like to talk. I'd like to...be friends."

It had all been rather unexpected, and very out of character for Harry. About as far out of character as sudden strangulation had been for Draco. Harry frowned at the blond's retreating back. He couldn't let Draco just walk away, and let that be it.

"Malfoy," he called. Draco stopped. "You should stay. I'm not putting you on, I just want to... Please."

Harry levered himself against the wall and managed to stand. Draco turned back, eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust you, Potter. I know you. I know what you'll do. You're going to betray me."

Harry didn't deny it. He would. He would sell Draco's deepest, darkest secrets to his friends, if they only asked. But not at this moment. Right now, they were standing on the top of a very tall tower, nearly in the clouds, and were both very cold. Harry held his hand out in front of him.

"I don't trust you either. Please."

Draco watched him for a long moment longer, and then stepped forward, gripping Harry's hand tightly in a vise. His hands were like ice.


End file.
